vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Antasma
Summary Antasma (Japanese: アックーム, Akkumu) is one of the main antagonists in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Many years ago, he was once a normal bat living on Pi'illo Island. He was feeding on the nightmares of the Pi'illo race which eventually turned him into a living infestation of nightmare itself. Seeking domination, he stole the Dark Stone, stone made of pure nightmares and the dark equivalent of the Dream Stone, and waged a war against the Pi'illo Kingdom. The Pi'illos, along with the Zeekeeper, fought Antasma to stop his wishes from coming true and managed to imprison him into the Dream World; however, just before his seal was complete, Antasma shattered the Dark Stone, causing the chunks to rain down all over the island. The shards of the Dark Stone turned all the Pi'illo into stone, causing the demise of the Pi'illo civilization. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least High 4-C | 2-B Name: Antasma Origin: Mario Bros Classification: Nightmare, Bat Gender: Male Age: Unknown, several years Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 normally, likely 2 and 3 with the Dark Stone), Healing, Flight, Spaceflight, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can force opponents to sleep and eternal sleep), Creation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation (Can create the Dream Portals), Duplication (Can create clones of himself and 'Dreamy' doppelgangers of his opponents), Status Effect Inducement (Nightmare Inducement, Can trap his opponents in an endless nightmare), Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Can generates purple thorny vines), Transformation (Capable of transforming into a bat, pillow, and purple fog), Sound Manipulation (Able to emit ultrasonic sound waves and sonar wave), Statistics Amplification (Can power himself up and allies), Reality Warping, Sealing, Possible Existence Erasure, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Sleep Manipulation (Withstood the effects of the Dreambeats), etc. Attack Potency: Unknown (Fought evenly with Dreambert in his Bat form) | At least Large Star level (Can fight evenly with Mario powered-up by Dreamy Luigi, who can manipulate constellations, turn his Luiginoids back into them, and utilized them for Luiginary attacks. Capable of overpowering and trapping Dreamy Luigi in his orbs and consuming him to increase his power. Capable of manipulating the Dream World) | Multiverse level with the Dark Stone (Dark equivalent of the Dream Stone. Fought the Zeekeeper) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to keep up with Mario and Dreamy Luigi, the latter being able to fly into a constellation and a sun in mere seconds while possessing them and jump into space and grab a star in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Capable of carrying Bowser in his Bat form) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Star Class | Multiversal Durability: Unknown | At least Large Star level (Can take several blows from Mario powered up by Dreamy Luigi) | Multiverse level Stamina: Very high. Limitless with the Dark Stone. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Ever since his imprisonment, he makes careful and calculating decisions to avoid mistakes) Weaknesses: Antasma can be jumped-on easily when in a false sense of security and needs to be in the Dream World to achieve greater power but his ability to create Dream Portals and forcefully drag opponents into his Dream World negates the latter weakness. Key: Real World | Dream World | With the Dark Stone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2